<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ponkotsu Yakusha by Shiny_zura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149244">Ponkotsu Yakusha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_zura/pseuds/Shiny_zura'>Shiny_zura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But that isn't new, M/M, everyday chaotic funtimes, muku being the only angel, prank, rip tenma, yuki being the prankster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_zura/pseuds/Shiny_zura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenma is confused, Yuki is a prankster, chaos insues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rurikawa Yuki &amp; Sumeragi Tenma, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ponkotsu Yakusha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got this idea from a drawing, but i can't find it anymore. Oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenma woke up early.</p><p> The Summer troupe had morning practice before school. When he sat up in his bed, he realized that Yuki was already getting dressed and he seemed a bit rushed. 'Why is he so panicked? We got plenty of time before practice.'</p><p>"Oi, Yuki. Why are you in such a hurry? We still got time before practice." Tenma asked in confusion. Yuki looked at him in disbelief, but  he looked amused?</p><p>"Maybe if you actually set your alarm properly, you would actually wake up on time and have more than 5 minutes to get ready." The crossdresser said with a smirk. Tenma's eyes widened and he quickly reached for his phone to see that he did in fact forget to set his alarm and was going to be late.</p><p>"What!? Shit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" He yelled, panicked. He jumped out of bed and raced to the closet. He had never put clothes on so fast before and was in too much of a rush to look in the mirror. </p><p>Maybe if he did he would have noticed something on his face.</p><p>"Hurry up, hack." Yuki said while stifling a snicker. "We're going to be late."</p><p>"I'm coming, I'm com- Oi! I'm not hack!" The hack rebutted while running out the door.</p><p>"Pfft.. yeah, sure you aren't" Yuki whispered, while trailing after him.</p><p>They reached the practice room out of breath. Everyone else had already gotten there minus Izumi who was not coming to this one. Muku and Kumon were talking in the corner and Kazunari and Misumi were looking out the window for any new triangles. Tenma and Yuki burst through the door.</p><p>"Sorry we're late, my alarm didn't go off." Tenma gasped, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"It's no biggie Tenten! We knew you would have shown u-" Kazunari stopped when he looked at Tenma. Everyone else gathered next to him staring at his face. Kazunari tried not to laugh. </p><p>"Pfft... Umm Tenten, are you aware of that-" He stopped himself after seeing Yuki flaring his hands around, telling him to stay quiet.</p><p>"What? Am I aware of what?"</p><p>"Oh! Umm... that you... are looking fab are always!" He squeaked out, playing along with Yuki.</p><p>"But Kazu-kun! Tenma has wo-" Muku tried to say, but Kazunari covered his mouth with his hand.</p><p>"A wonderful smile! I know Mukkun! Tenten has the best smile!" Tenma looked at the two in confusion, but brushed it off and decided to start practice. After practice ended, they went back to their rooms to quickly change out of their clothes and into their school uniforms (for Tenma, Yuki, Muku, and Kumon) or normal clothes (for Kazunari and Misumi). </p><p>And again, Tenma was in too much of a rush to check himself in the mirror, but since Kazunari said he looked good, he figured he could let it slide. </p><p>"Oi hack! Hurry up! Everyone is already eating!" Yuki yelled in the doorway.</p><p>"I'm not a hack! Shut up!" Tenma yelled back while following Yuki out the door, not noticing Yuki snickering at his face.</p><p>They entered the living room and sat down at the table. Banri got one good look at Tenma and immediately started laughing. Yuki had already informed him and everyone else in the room of what he had done, but once he saw it, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Tenma looked around in confusion. He had no idea why Banri would start laughing out of nowhere. Only the boys who had school and some of the adults were in the room, but no one wanted the prank to end just yet.</p><p>"What is it? Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Tenma asked, looking rather annoyed. Yuki put his plate away in the sink and walked over to Muku.</p><p>"Come on Muku. Let's head to school." He said, pulling Muku along and then whispered, "I want to get a head start before the hack blows a casket." After saying this, he turned around to Azuma and mouthed 'go ahead'. Right after Yuki closed the front door, Azuma walked over to Tenma with a mirror.</p><p>"Tenma, you seem to have something on your face." He said in his natural soothing voice and gave him the mirror. Tenma pulled up the mirror and nearly dropped the thing in shock. On his forehead in bold letters was the word 'HACK'. Tenma stared at it in anger.</p><p>"What the hell?! When did this happen?! Who did this?!" Tenma yelled in one angry outburst.</p><p>"Pfft... who do you think?" Banri replied with a growing smirk. Tenma stared at him for a second before figuring it out.</p><p>"YUKI!!!"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Yuki smirked as he heard Tenma scream out his name and silently walked to school, listening to Muku gush about the latest manga he read.</p><p>Yup, this is a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>